Phantom Mysteries
by Queen S of Randomness 016
Summary: It's a crossover with Danny Phantom. The summary is too long for me to put it here so the full summary is inside! finally updated! COMPLETED!
1. X Middle School

**_HEY EVERY1! This is my 2nd Fillmaore fic! (the 1st 1 was deleted…) anywayz… IDK how…but I randomly came up with this weird idea 2 write a crossover between "Fillmore!" & "Danny Phantom"! (plz don't ask y…bcuz I hav no idea…the idea just randomly came in2 my head & wouldn't leave me alone…) right now I am absolutely clueless on where this story is gonna go so plz bear with me… o yeah…& b4 I start…does any1 kno what city/state X Middle School is? Help is really appreciated! anyway…heres the summary!

* * *

_**

"_Phantom Mysteries" – X Middle School is hosting yet another convention. This time, it's the ghost hunter's convention (for students that wanna be ghost hunters when they grow up). Principal Folsom decides that it would be a great idea to get professional ghost hunters to speak at the convention. Her choice? Jack and Maddie Fenton. Jack and Maddie accept the invite and decide that this could be like a vacation for Danny and Jazz. Danny decides to invite Sam and Tucker along (with his parents permission of course). There's a new mystery at X and Fillmore and Ingrid are put on the case. They have to figure out why everyone at X is getting so freaked out. They start investigating and are immediately confused…they need help but can't seem to find anyone that can help. With Jack and Maddie too busy talking about their job, they don't know where else to go…Until they run into Danny and his friends…Meanwhile one of Danny's enemies is on the loose looking for him…Who is it? Will the case be solved? READ TO FIND OUT!

* * *

_

**_DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FILLMORE OR DANNY PHANTOM! FILLMORE BELONGS 2 DISNEY! & DANNY PHANTOM BELONGS 2 BUTCH HARTMAN & NICKELODEON!

* * *

_**

CHAPTER 1……X MIDDLE SCHOOL…

* * *

It was a normal day at X. Everyone was rushing to their next class so they wouldn't be late. Well…almost everyone. The safety patrol members were still in HQ just hanging out and talking. They were waiting for Principal Folsom to come in and tell them what's going on. All they knew was that there was gonna be a new club in school.

Finally Principal Folsom walks in, followed by Vice Principal Raycliff. **(A/N: did I spell that right?)** "Good morning officers." Principal Folsom started. "You already know I'm here to tell you a little bit about our new club. We've decided that we would create a ghost hunters club for all those students who would like to become ghost hunters when they grow up. There's going to be a convention sometime in the next two weeks for them and I need at least two officers to do security detail during the convention." She looks around the room to see if anyone wanted to volunteer. "I see we have no volunteers so, Fillmore, Ingrid, I'm putting you two on this one since you two are my best patrollers."

And with that, they walked out of the room. "I see we have no say in this." Ingrid muttered to Fillmore. Fillmore responded, "I'm okay with it. As long as they don't start any weird ghost business." Ingrid nodded and said, "Now all we have to do is wait for Principal Folsom to tell us the date and time for this convention. And we should head to class now. See you after class."

And with that, both partners left the room and were on their way to their next class.

The next day, Folsom called Fillmore and Ingrid to her office. "I'm glad you could make it. Raycliff and I were talking and we decided that the convention will be on the Thursday that's coming up in two weeks. The reason for this is because we would like a couple professional ghost hunters to come in and tell the club about their job." Ingrid cut in at this moment, "Do you know who the professional ghost hunters are gonna be?" That's when Raycliff came in, "I've been looking online for a couple of ghost hunters that could possibly come in. Their names are Jack and Maddie Fenton. They come from Amity Park, Oregon."

Principal Folsom dismissed them and they headed for their next class.

* * *

**_Ok…I kno its short…& probably not 2 good (it will get better as the story goes on! I promise! This is just an intro 2 the story)…but its all I can think of at the moment…also, (4 now & in advance…) I'm sorry if theres any characters that r OOC in here…anyway…next chapter will be introducing Danny & company. When u review, I would really appreciate it if ppl would tell me any spelling/grammar mistakes. Also…can any1 tell me what city/state X Middle School is located in? I would b really happy if sum1 could answer that 2. Soo…with all that said…_**

**_REVIEW! & NO FLAMES!_**


	2. Amity Park

_**HEY EVERY1! I got 4 reviews! YAY! Anyway…my last day of school was 2day (well…actually it was a half day cuz I had 2 go 4 graduation! I GOT THE ACIDEMIC EXCELLENCE AWARD 4 ENGLISH/LANGUAGE ARTS! throws random party stuff around YAY!) anyway…since its (finally) summer 4 me I will b able 2 update sooner! WOO-HOO! I also decided 2 hav a little fun & make up where X Middle School is located! I decided that X Middle will b located in Green Bay, Wisconsin! (since Vlad lives in Madison, Wisconsin I decided 2 make it another part of Wisconsin!) o…& just so u kno…Vlad MAY b in this story…but hes not the villain! I hav sum1 else in mind! & u all hav 2 wait 2 c who it is! (I feel evil 2day!) anyway…heres the disclaimer! **_

**_DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FILLMORE OR DANNY PHANTOM! FILLMORE BELONGS 2 DISNEY! & DANNY PHANTOM BELONGS 2 BUTCH HARTMAN & NICKELODEON!

* * *

_**

CHAPTER 2……AMITY PARK…

"Dude, are you ok?" That voice came from one of Danny's two best friends. His name was Tucker Foley. Tucker was a techno geek, who (obviously) loves technology, knows a lot about hacking into different computer systems (some of them ghost-related), and he is a carnivore, meaning he only eats meat. The one thing he _never_ left the house without is his PDA.

"Yeah, I mean, was it a late night for you or something? Because, you look a lot more tired than you usually do." That was Danny's other best friend, Samantha "Sam" Manson. One thing everyone should know is that Danny and Sam are **_NOT_** a couple! **(A/N: but we all kno that they r! they just won't admit it!)** Also, she hates to be called by her full name. Call her "Samantha" and you wont be laughing anymore. Sam is a goth. She is also an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, meaning she doesn't eat meat or anything else that used to have a face. She also loves animals. Her family is rich, but she doesn't go around showing it because that would make her popular and she hates popularity. She's an individual and she's proud of it.

"I was up all night fighting Skulker, Ember, and Youngblood (and his parrot). I was actually relieved when the last ghost I had to fight was the Box Ghost." That last statement belonged to Danny Fenton. Danny isn't exactly what you would call 'normal'…he's got certain abilities that almost no one else has. Danny is half ghost, meaning he has ghost powers and can do everything a ghost can do. He fights ghosts on a daily basis whenever they escape from the ghost zone. His parents still don't know about his powers, although they did find out a couple times, but both times their memories were erased from ever finding out about his secret. The only people that know his secret are Sam, Tucker, his older sister Jazz, and his enemies (one of them having the same powers as Danny's). Danny and his friends are not popular but they are actually overall happy anyway.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were talking about all this ghost business while walking to their fourth period class, which just happened to be English, taught by Mr. Lancer.

A few hours later, school let out for the day. "So, you guys wanna head over to my house to play some video games?" Danny asked his two friends. They both agreed. They got to Danny's house just to find the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle (also known as the Fenton RV) parked in front of the house. "Great. Where are they going this time?" Danny muttered. His parents came out with some suitcases. "Mom, where are you guys going this time?" Danny asked his mom, Maddie Fenton. "Your father and I are taking you and Jazz to Green Bay Wisconsin!" His mother replied. "We've been asked to speak at a ghost's hunter's convention that's being held at X Middle School, in Green Bay! It's for students who wanna become ghost hunters when they grow up!" Added his father, Jack Fenton.

At this moment, Jazz walked out. "I'm going to be at the library if anyone needs me." She announced. Before she could go any farther, her father stopped her. "Are you finished packing?" Jazz looked a little confused. "Why do I need to pack?" She asked. Her mother replied, "We're going to Green Bay! Your father and I were asked to speak at a school function for students at X Middle School who wanna be ghost hunters! We figured that we'd bring you and Danny along so you two can have a little vacation!" Danny finally stepped into the conversation again, "Can I bring Sam and Tucker along too? So I won't get bored?" His father responded, "Of course you can! As long as it's ok with their parents!"

Sam and Tucker had called their parents to see if it was okay. Tucker's parents said it was ok, but it took about a whole hour for Sam to convince her parents to let her go. In the end, they said it was ok. "Ok, we leave tomorrow so we better pack now and then we can play video games!" Danny said.

The three of them packed and put their stuff in the Fenton RV. Then, they played video games until they were called down for dinner. After they ate, they went down to the Fenton basement, which was actually the Fenton lab, so Danny can get at least a little training done. They figured it would be ok since Danny's parents had packed all the equipment into the RV already. After about three hours of training, they were beginning to get tired. So they decided that they would go to bed and sleep.

The next day was Saturday. They were woken up at 7 o'clock in the morning so that they could head out to Green Bay. Since they lived in Amity Park, Illinois (1), it may take a while to get to Wisconsin. When they got to the hotel in Green Bay, they had already settled in. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz all shared one room, while Jack and Maddie had the other (2). After a few minutes, Danny's ghost sense went off. Two silver rings came around his waist and split, one went up, the other went down, and he changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. He looked for the ghost only and he found it.

It was…

* * *

**_HAHA! I LEFT U HANGING THERE! I TOLD U ALL I FELT EVIL 2DAY! NOW U'LL HAV 2 WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE 2 C WHO IT IS! Anyway…here r the 2 explanations that I felt I needed 2 explain…_**

**_(1)- on tv . com, it said that there were hints saying that they lived in Illinois. (ex. Arlington Heights Illinois, etc.)_**

**_(2) – I decided that in the hotel room there will b like 4 rooms. (2 bedrooms, 1 kitchen/living room & 1 bathroom)_**

**_anyway, there will b a little DXS…but it will mainly b like the DXS we c in the show. Also, I didn't realize this until sum1 brought it up in a review…but I kinda hav 2 agree with them…Sam and Ingrid are kinda alike…so I decided that I will make Sam and Ingrid cousins (Sam didn't bring up the fact that she has a cousin in Green Bay because she didn't know Ingrid lived there). _**

**_Ok…will all that being said…_**

_**REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**_


	3. DAY ONE AT THE CONVENTION part 1

_**HEY EVERY1! Sorry it took sooooooooo long 4 me 2 update…I blame laziness! Plus…I had a few things 2 do…anyway…u guys should b happy bcuz I'm updating now…I'd like 2 THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS! & the few/couple ppl that gave me that constructive criticism! Anyway…heres ur disclaimer… **_

**_DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FILLMORE OR DANNY PHANTOM! FILLMORE BELONGS 2 DISNEY! & DANNY PHANTOM BELONGS 2 BUTCH HARTMAN & NICKELODEON!_**

**_CLAIMER- I OWN THE PLOT!__

* * *

_**

CHAPTER 3……DAY ONE AT THE CONVENTION PART 1…

* * *

It was three ghost vultures. Luckily, Danny knew these three ghost vultures. The reason he knew these ghost vultures is because he met them that time they made him late for his 10 o'clock curfew which caused his parents to force him and Jazz to go to their college reunion, and that's when he found out that they work for his archenemy, Vlad Plasmius. Vlad Plasmius, like Danny, is half ghost. Except for one little fact, and that's that he has twenty years more experience than Danny has. He got his powers when he was working with Danny's parents on a proto-type ghost portal, except, instead of getting hit full blast all over like Danny; he got hit full blast in the face. His human half is known as Vlad Masters, a billionaire who people think got his money the hard way, but in truth, he got all his billions by invisible robberies and overshadowing company owners and making them hand over their companies to him. He has a grudge against Danny's dad, and has a thing for Danny's mom. He wants Maddie to marry him and Danny to join him on the evil side. When Danny saw that it was only these three, he decided to make his presence known. "Oh come on! Just you three birdbrains? What's Plasmius up to this time?" The ghost vultures turned around ready to attack, but when they saw who it was, they just screamed and flew away. The reason they flew away so quickly is because he defeated them too easily the first time they had met.

"Ok, that was too easy…I wonder what they wanted…" And with that, he flew back to the hotel and phased through the window of the hotel room they were in. Everyone else was sleeping because they were worn out from the long ride. And in truth, Danny was also worn out. He climbed into his hotel bed and fell asleep with these last thoughts for the night. _"I wonder what Plasmius is up to this time…"_

* * *

**MEANWHILE……**

Somewhere in the Ghost Zone, there were a few lairs. One of these lairs is where Clockwork, the Ghost Master of Time lives. Inside the lair, there's not only Clockwork, but also something else: a thermos. Even though it may look like a regular thermos, it's really used to capture ghosts. This thermos is the Fenton Thermos: the thing Danny Phantom uses to capture his ghost enemies and send them back into the Ghost Zone. Normally, the ghost that was captured would be free to roam the Ghost Zone (and occasionally the human world, where they would reek havoc), but this ghost was too powerful, and also from the future. This ghost was Dan Phantom, Danny's evil, future, jerky self. Danny defeated him when it was time for the C.A.T.s (career aptitude test). He came to be when Danny cheated on the C.A.T.s. Danny's family, friends, and teacher all died in an explosion at the Nasty Burger because the Nasty Sauce overheated. Danny found out about his future when he fought a couple ghosts from the future. He changed this future when he defeated his older evil self.

A mysterious figure entered the room that contained the thermos. For one reason or another, Clockwork was nowhere to be found in the room, or in the lair at all. The figure went over to the platform and pushed the 'release' button on the thermos. Dan Phantom came out of the thermos, and said, "Well, well, well…look who we have here…"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY……HOTEL…**

"Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, breakfast!" Came the voice of Danny and Jazz's mother. All four teens woke up and headed for the kitchen area of the hotel room. It was Captain Crunch cereal (A/N: my fave cereal!). "So, Danny, you and your friends wanna come with your mother and I to the school convention today?" asked his father. Danny look at his two friends who just shrugged as if to say, 'I don't care'. "Sure dad." Came Danny's reply. They headed for the school after everyone ate their breakfast. Jazz stayed behind at the hotel so she could read one of the many psychology books that you would usually find her reading. Jazz is 16 years old…biologically, but psychologically she's an adult. Jazz is Danny's older sister who thinks she's an adult. She wants to be a brain surgeon when she grows up.

After about half an hour, they reached X Middle School. At the front of the school, on the steps, they met Principal Folsom and Vice Principal Raycliff. "Welcome to X Middle School Mr. And Mrs. Fenton." Came the welcoming voice of Folsom. "I'm Principal Folsom and this is Vice Principal Raycliff." She finished. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Maddie, this is my husband, Jack, our son, Danny, and his friends, Sam and Tucker." Maddie introduced everyone. "It's nice to meet all of you. Now let's head into the school where the convention is being held in the gym." And with that, they all went inside.

* * *

**INSIDE SAFETY PATROL HEADQUARTERS……**

It was very busy inside the safety patrol headquarters. Vallejo, the junior commissioner of the safety patrol, was in his office working on paper work. Some patrollers were working on case reports and some were doing paper work. Two patrollers in particular were getting ready for their next job: patrol the ghost hunters' convention. These two patrollers were Cornelius Fillmore and Ingrid Third. They were given this assignment because they are X's two best safety patrollers. Cornelius Fillmore is a juvenile delinquent turned safety patroller. He joined after he was given the chance by Wayne Leggett (A/N: did I spell that right?) who moved to Tennessee. He likes to be called Fillmore. Ingrid Third became a safety patroller after she was accused of setting off a stink bomb. Fillmore didn't believe she set it off so he helped her prove her innocence and after that, they became a team.

They went down to the gym to start their patrol early. None of the members of the ghost hunters' convention were there yet. Five minutes later, the doors on the other side opened and in walked Principal Folsom, Vice Principal Raycliff, and five other people. One was a large man in an orange jumpsuit with black hair. Another was who they assumed to be his wife, who had on a blue jumpsuit, and brown hair. With them were three teenagers. They all looked to be 14. They assumed that this was their son and his friends. One of them had Black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white T-shirt with a red oval in the middle and red around the collar and sleeves, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. To his left was an African-American boy with black glasses, a red beret, a yellow shirt, green pants, and brown cargo boots (A/N: at least…that's what I think that's what his shoes r…). To the boy's right, was a girl that Ingrid actually recognized. She had black hair, which was half up, half down, she wore all black clothing. She was a Goth, well…Eco-Goth to be exact. An Eco-Goth is a fusion of Environmentalist/Animal Rights Activist/Goth. She is also a ultra-recyclo vegetarian (A/N: that's right…right? Ultra-recyclo vegetarian?) The reason Ingrid knew all this was because this girl is her cousin, from Amity Park. Ingrid figured she would tell Fillmore this later when they're talking about the case.

By the looks of it, the three teens were helping the ghost hunters set up the equipment they brought with them. There was a lot of equipment too. They figured that since they were bored and had nothing to do they would go see if they needed help with setting up. They had gladly accepted their help.

* * *

**BACK AT CLOCKWORK'S LAIR……**

"Well, well, well…look who we have here…my cheesehead archenemy…to what do I owe the honor?"

* * *

**_WELP…ANOTHER EVIL CLIFFY! MWAHAHAHAHA! Yes…I AM hyper 2night! & there…I gave u a little more of a hint of who set Dan Phantom free! (but u'd hav 2 watch DP 2 kno who it is!) & yes…I am still making it so that sam & ingrid r cousins…IDK y…I just thought it would b fun 2 fool around with a few things! anyway…b4 I start 2 rant on about absolutely nothing…_**

**_REVIEW! NO FLAMES!_**


	4. DAY ONE AT THE CONVENTION part 2

_**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry it took sooooooooo long for me to update…I blame school & laziness! Plus…I had a few things to do…Also…I was brain dead…anyway…you guys should be happy because I'm updating now…I'd like to THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS! Anyway…summer is over for me & I'm officially back at school…so I may not be able to update as often as I'd like…but I will still update…whenever I can…I entered high school this year so I have more to do during the school year…(DARN SCHOOL!) & before I forget…this takes place after "Danny Phantom: Reality Trip" … Anyway…here's your disclaimer…

* * *

**_

**_DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FILLMORE OR DANNY PHANTOM! FILLMORE BELONGS TO DISNEY (Scott Gimple (I think…))! & DANNY PHANTOM BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN & NICKELODEON!_**

_**CLAIMER- I OWN THE PLOT!**_

_**

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 3……DAY ONE AT THE CONVENTION PART 2…

After everything was all set up, Danny, Sam, and Tucker had started talking to Fillmore and Ingrid. Mainly because they didn't wanna stick around for the tutorials a second time (1). Sam and Ingrid already knew each other because they were cousins so they decided to catch up instead. "So why didn't you guys wanna stick around the gym for the convention?" Fillmore asked. Danny was the one to reply. "Usually when my parents invent something new, my dad always gives the three of us a tutorial of what each invention does. We didn't really wanna listen a second time." Tucker decided to add on to this, "Plus, the inventions always seem to go off when Danny's around. It's weird. Lucky for Danny, his parents only think that the invention isn't working correctly." That last comment caused Sam to elbow him so he wouldn't give the two safety patrol officers any more hints that would most likely give away Danny's secret.

A few hours later, it was lunchtime and Danny, Sam, and Tucker had decided to join Danny's parents for lunch while Fillmore and Ingrid went back to safety patrol HQ to eat their lunches. Luckily, the whole convention was on lunch break too. Danny, Tucker, and Danny's parents had ham and cheese sandwiches while Sam had a salad (2).

After lunch, Danny, Sam, and Tucker decided to look around the school while Danny's parents continued with the Ghost Hunters' Convention. "Man, this school is HUGE!" Tucker commented. "Yeah, but so isn't Casper High," Sam replied.

All of a sudden, Danny's ghost sense went off. "And I thought this was supposed to be like a vacation to me." Danny thought out loud. He went into the nearest empty room and changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. It didn't take him long to find out which ghost had triggered his ghost sense because of two things. One: he had heard it shout, "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" **(A/N: three guesses who & the first two don't count!)** And two: he saw the box-obsessed fiend before he made himself visible.

"Don't you ever take a break?" Danny asked obviously annoyed with the Box Ghost. "Never! For I am the Box Ghost! Ruler of all things cardboard and square! And be prepared to be crushed by the belongings of…" the Box Ghost stops in the middle of his sentence to read the label on the side of the box. "…Mr. Geary's cooking supplies used for the Home Ec. Class!" With that, he made the box fly towards Danny. Danny easily dodged the attacking box by simply going intangible so the box went through him. "Look, I don't have time for this!" Danny said. And with that he took out his Fenton Thermos and captured the Box Ghost in it.

* * *

**CLOCKWORK'S LAIR………**

"Well, well, well…look who we have here…my cheesehead archenemy…to what do I owe the honor?" The escaped villain asked his cheesehead archenemy. "Are you really Daniel?" The cheesehead archenemy asked. "I used to be…but I grew out of it. By the way…start calling me Dan Phantom…I always hated it when people called me 'Daniel'. Anyway…Vlad, to what do I owe the honor?"

"I was getting to that." Vlad replied to Danny's evil, future self. "I need help getting rid of Daniel, and I think you're the only one who can help me. I'd ask the Ghost King, but he'd kill me before I could explain." Vlad finished.

"I'm listening…" Dan responded. "Good. Here's what I need you to do…" And with that, Vlad whispered his evil plot to Danny's future, evil, jerky self.

* * *

**CONVENTION……**

It was finally the end of day one and Danny, Sam, and Tucker were helping Danny's parents put the ghost hunting stuff back in to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle with a little bit of help from Fillmore and Ingrid. After that was over and done with, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were starting to get ready to go back to the hotel. "See you guys tomorrow." Fillmore called. "Bye." Danny, Sam, and Tucker replied in unison. The Fenton RV then started up and headed back to the hotel, where the ghost-fighting trio went straight to sleep after their long day.

* * *

**_I know…bad cliffy…short chapter…overall bad chapter…PLEASE don't criticize me for any of these things…I've already done that for you. Anyway…explanations…_**

**(1)- For those of you who don't watch DP...whenever Jack and Maddie invent something new, Jack either gives Danny, Sam, and Tucker a tutorial or they find out what the new invention does on accident the hard way.**

**(2)- Another thing for those of you who don't watch DP...Sam is a goth & an ultra-recyclo vegetarian (which I think I mentioned in the second or third chapter)**

**_I'm sorry about the A/N in the middle of the chapter (1 of the constructive criticisms were about A/Ns in the middle of chapters) I just couldn't resist…_**

**_I'll update as soon as I can…but I can't promise anytime soon…unless I get less homework and stuff…_**

**_Anyway…with all that said…_**

**_REVIEW! NO FLAMES!_**


	5. Day Two at The Convention

_**OMG!!!! Sorry it took sooooooooo long for me to update…I blame school & laziness! Plus…I had a few things to do…Also…I was brain dead…anyway…you guys should be happy because I'm updating now…I'd like to THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! This chapter may or may not be longer than the last one…I'm HOPING it is to make up for how long it took me! It may take a while for me to update cuz I'm in the spring musical (as an extra) & I have rehearsals I have to go to starting Tuesday…but I will still update…whenever I can…my excuse is still cuz of school…(but come on…it's high school this year so I have more to do during the school year)…(DARN SCHOOL!!!) & just a reminder …this takes place after "Danny Phantom: Reality Trip" … Anyway…here's your disclaimer…

* * *

**_

**_DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FILLMORE OR DANNY PHANTOM!!! FILLMORE BELONGS TO DISNEY (Scott Gimple (I think…))! & DANNY PHANTOM BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN & NICKELODEON!!!!_**

_**CLAIMER- THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT!!! THAT'S IT!!!

* * *

**_

CHAPTER 4……DAY TWO AT THE CONVENTION…

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING……**

The next morning, Danny, Sam, and Tucker ate breakfast and headed back to X with Danny's parents. Breakfast and the ride to the school were both uneventful. When they got to X, Fillmore and Ingrid had once again helped set up the equipment. The setting-up was going fine up until the Ghost Gabber started to go off on Danny…again. "Dad, is there any way to shut that thing up?" Danny asked. _"Dad is there any way to shut that thing up. Fear me."_ The Ghost gabber had repeated. "Afraid not, son," Jack replied.

About an hour later, everything was all set up. "That is one invention I could easily do without," Tucker said. All Danny could do was reply, "you should be lucky that you don't have to _live_ with it." At this point Sam had decided to join the conversation, "Wait a minute…didn't you accidentally destroy it a few weeks ago?" Danny smirked and replied, "I wouldn't exactly call it an accident." Tucker chuckled and added, "Yeah, unless an accident has all of a sudden become intentional." Fillmore became puzzled and finally joined the conversation, "How was this intentional?" Before Danny could answer, Sam decided to answer the question herself, since she thought she had a pretty good idea as to why he destroyed it, "Let me guess…it was annoying you that much that you decided to destroy it?" Danny just replied, "Why don't you try _living_ with that thing repeating every single word you say every day!" Tucker just laughed and remarked, "And adding the phrase 'fear me' after that. Dude, you should have destroyed the blueprints to it too!" Ingrid had finally joined this conversation, "But wouldn't that make it seem obvious?" Danny answered, "That's exactly the reason why I didn't destroy the blueprints too."

* * *

**GHOST ZONE……**

The escaped prisoner was none other than the evil Dan Phantom, AKA Danny Phantom's evil future self. He has been free for an hour at the most looking for his 14-year-old self. So far he's had no luck. Technus didn't know where Danny was. Neither did Skulker, or Ember, or Johnny 13, or Kitty, or Spectra, or Bertrand. No one knew where he could be found. "This is gonna take longer than I thought…" Dan thought.

* * *

**X MIDDLE SCHOOL……**

After a half a day of listening to the Ghost Gabber saying 'fear me' after everything Danny said, it was finally lunchtime. This time, Danny, Sam, and Tucker decided that they would join Fillmore and Ingrid in the cafeteria for lunch. Mainly because they didn't want to spend their lunchtime listening to the Ghost Gabber.

"Do all of your parent's inventions track you like that?" Ingrid asked Danny. "Unfortunately. Although I'm glad it's not the Booo-merang that's tracking me this time…" "The Booo-merang?" Fillmore questioned. Sam decided to answer this one, "it's a stupidly-named tracking device." "In the shape of a boomerang," Tucker added. Danny just nodded in agreement, "that pretty much sums it up."

They were just about to start lunch when all of a sudden Danny's ghost sense went off and a brown-haired guy runs in, "GHOST!!!" the boy yelled in terror. Danny, Sam, and Tucker all look up to see Skulker floating in. "Man," Fillmore started. "I didn't think ghosts actually existed."

Danny gets up and runs out of the cafeteria, towards the boys' room. "I'm goin' ghost!" he yelled as he changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. Danny flew out towards the cafeteria to fight Skulker. He got to the cafeteria to find it almost completely empty. The only people in the cafeteria were Sam, Tucker, Fillmore, and Ingrid.

"Hello whelp," Skulker started. "Normally I'd be here so I can collect your pelt to mount at the foot of my bed, but today I'm here to ask for your help." Danny retorted with, "Okay, two things. One, the thought of you using my 'pelt' for _any_thing is disgusting. Not to mention, you using my 'pelt' is also _never_ gonna happen. And two, what could you _possibly_ need my help with?" With that, Danny shot a ghost ray towards Skulker.

* * *

**BACK WHERE SAM, TUCKER, FILLMORE, AND INGRID ARE……**

Sam, Tucker, Fillmore, and Ingrid have taken cover under the lunch table they were sitting at. "Wait a minute, why did Danny just run out like that?" Ingrid asked. Sam thought quick and answered, "he probably went to go get his parents from the gym." "Couldn't we have gone with him?" Tucker asked. That question caused Sam to elbow Tucker. "Ow! What did you do that for?" Tucker asked. Sam just gave him a look. "Oh yeah…forgot…safer this way," Tucker remarked.

Fillmore and Ingrid just exchanged looks. Fillmore just raised an eyebrow and asked, "safer this way? How is it safer?" Tucker answered, "Well…safer for us this way. Danny insists to try and get help while we stay somewhere safe. We would help…but he always insists on going himself…" Sam added, "Yeah, he _is_ the most experienced when it comes to this ghost stuff, mainly because his parents are ghost hunters and he knows how to work their equipment. And he always says that he could never live with himself if something happened to us." "And Sam just can't resist Danny's eyes when he says that," Tucker teased his friend. "TUCKER!" Sam warned. Tucker just held his hands up in front of him in defense.

* * *

**MEANWHILE……**

"I'm not sure who this ghost is exactly, but I have a bit of an idea," Skulker started. "I'm listening," Danny replied. Skulker continued, "Well, he has an emblem on his chest. The emblem looks exactly like yours so I'm assuming it's you…or, I assumed it was you. Guess I was wrong." Danny thought for a moment, "Wait a minute…you said he has an emblem that looks exactly like mine, right?" Skulker nodded. Danny thought for another minute, and then it hit him. "Oh no…" Danny muttered. "Okay, Skulker, I won't beat you up this time. Thanks for the warning." Skulker looked confused and asked, "Wait, aren't you coming to help?" Danny pulled out the thermos and replied, "No, I have a feeling he'll be here soon. You'll be safer in here." And with that, Danny sucked Skulker into the Fenton Thermos, and flew off back to the boys' room to change back into Danny Fenton. Then, Danny ran back to the cafeteria.

"Where'd the ghost go? I ran to go find my parents, but they were a little busy so I didn't wanna bother them," Danny stated, pretending not to know anything about the ghost boy that had shown up just a few minutes ago. "Danny Phantom showed up and took care of the ghost," Sam replied, winking to Danny and Tucker as she caught on to what Danny was doing. "Yeah, he really showed that ghost who's boss. He sucked that ghost into the Fenton thermos like he always does," Tucker replied, also catching on to what his friends were doing.

Just then, a student peeked into the cafeteria. "Is it safe to come back in?" the student asked. "Yeah, it's safe," Fillmore replied. Then, the bell rang, signaling that it was the end of lunch. "That was an eventful lunch period," Ingrid remarked. "For us, it was actually a normal lunch period," Danny replied. "Yeah, back at Casper High the lunch period is always eventful," Sam added. Tucker added, "Sometimes it's a ghost attack, but usually it's just Dash wailing on Danny because of his failed math test or some other random reason to wail on him." "Actually, Tuck, when Dash fails, it's not _his_ test, it's _our_ math test. It's only _his_ math test when he passes it. And the other times he wails on me, it's just because he feels like it or he's just in a bad mood," Danny remarked.

The five of them decided to go to the gym to see what they were doing at the ghost hunters' convention. By the time they got there, it was time for the convention to end for the day. "Guess it's time to load up the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle again," Tucker said. They helped load the assault vehicle, and Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jack and Maddie were all on their way back to the hotel.

* * *

**ON THE WAY BACK TO HQ...**

Fillmore and Ingrid were on their way back to safety patrol headquarters. "Hey Fillmore, question for you," Ingrid started. "Yeah?" Fillmore replied. "Don't you think it was strange that when Danny Fenton disappeared, that Danny Phantom appeared?" "Yeah, it's almost like the whole Alexis/Gladis case we worked on a while ago..." Fillmore remarked. Ingrid continued, "And the fact that they're both named Danny and they both look almost exactly the same except for the eyes and hair are kinda weird?" Ingrid questioned. Fillmore raised an eyebrow in thought and replied, "Now that you mention it, it _is_ kinda weird. We could ask Danny, Sam, and Tucker about that, but I doubt they'd tell us anything that would answer those questions. We're gonna have to keep a closer eye on this."

* * *

**MEANWHILE…BACK AT THE HOTEL……**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were all in the room that they shared in the hotel room they stayed in, getting ready to climb in their beds. "Guys, listen, I have to tell you something," Danny started. The other three turned their attention to Danny. "Today when Skulker showed up, he didn't show up to hunt me." "Wait, if he didn't show up to hunt you...why _did_ he show up?" Tucker questioned. Danny replied, "I was getting to that. He showed up asking for my help," he continued. Jazz asked, "Wait, what could he possibly need your help with?" "I was getting to that too," Danny replied. "Apparently there's a ghost around that no one in the ghost zone recognizes. The only helpful piece of information I got was that this ghost had an emblem that looks exactly like mine," Danny added. The other three members of Team Phantom looked at Danny in shock. "You don't mean…" Sam started. "I'm afraid so, guys," Danny started. "I'm afraid that Dan Phantom, my evil, jerky, future self, has returned…"

* * *

**_Dun! Dun! Dun!_**

**_I finally updated! I'm HOPING that this chapter is longer than the last chapter! (if it's not too long, then PLEASE don't mention that in your review! I AM trying!) And Danny now knows about his evil self's escape! What's gonna happen next? I DON'T KNOW!!! You're all gonna have to read the next chapter when I update again to find out!!!_**

**_I warn you…it may take a while for me to update again…I still have to work on "YAY RANDOMNESS & HYPERNESS!" which I am gonna start working on real soon since I have a snow day today! ("The Randomness Roleplay of Sarah and Emma" is finished! if you wanna know how it ends (or begins! Or what happens!) you'll have to read it and find out!)_**

**_Anyway…I've finished ranting…(-smirks evilly-) for now!_**

**_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	6. Memories

_**OMG!!!! Sorry it took sooooooooo long for me to update…I blame school & laziness! Plus…I had a few things to do…Also…I was brain dead…And my internet disconnected…AGAIN!! **_

_**anyway…you guys should be happy because I'm updating now…I'd like to THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! This chapter I think is the longest chapter so far…I'm HOPING that this make up for how long it took me! It may take a while for me to update cuz its almost the end of the school year so I have to study for finals…but I will still update…whenever I can…my excuse is still cuz of school…(but come on…it's high school this year so I have more to do during the school year)…(DARN SCHOOL!!!) & just think…once school is out for the summer, I can update at any time! **_

_**Just a reminder …this takes place after "Danny Phantom: Reality Trip"…Also…a while ago I got a review asking that there be some kind of background information on some of the characters…so this chapter is pretty much just dreams of different characters. (btw…I'm just making up how all this stuff that the characters are dreaming so it may not be exactly how it all started for them) Anyway…with all that said…here's your disclaimer… **_

**_DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FILLMORE OR DANNY PHANTOM!!! FILLMORE BELONGS TO DISNEY (Scott Gimple (I think…))! & DANNY PHANTOM BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN & NICKELODEON!!!!_**

* * *

MEMORIES

**HOTEL…**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were sleeping.

**_DANNY ('s dream)…_**

_Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in the Fenton Lab in front of the non-working ghost portal. Danny was standing in front of some dials that went with the portal holding a white jumpsuit with black gloves, boots, collar, and belt._

_"Are we done now? My parents will be back any minute. I don't want them to think that we messed with anything. Plus…they say the portal doesn't work anyway." Danny said to his friends._

_"Why, Danny? Just think, Danny…a ghost zone! Wouldn't it be cool to know what kinds of ghosts live in the ghost zone?" Sam answered him._

_"Yeah. I guess it would be cool to see a few ghosts." Danny agreed. With that he put on the jumpsuit he was holding._

_"Hold on. You can't go around the Ghost Zone wearing your dad's face," Sam said, taking a picture of Jack Fenton, off of the jumpsuit and replacing it with an emblem (a "D" with a "P" inside it), something she had doodled in her history class while Mr. Lancer was talking._

_Danny walked into the portal. He was about halfway before getting to the back of the portal. Before he reached the other end, he accidentally pushed a button labeled "on," which his parents must've obviously missed. The portal began to activate, and he was inside the portal._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sam and Tucker heard Danny scream. Danny walked out of the portal, except instead of looking like Danny Fenton he looked different. He had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. His jumpsuit was black with white gloves, boots, collar, belt, and emblem. Danny looked in the mirror. "AHH!!! What happened? I'm a ghost!!" Danny said, confused._

_"Danny? Are you okay down there? We heard a scream." Danny's dad called down to him, starting to walk down the stairs._

_"Yeah. I'm fine, dad," Danny could only reply. All of a sudden, two glowing light rings formed around Danny's waist and traveled in different directions, one going up, the other going down, changing him back into Danny Fenton._

_Jack Fenton had reached the bottom of the stairs and had repeated, "Are you okay, Son? I heard a scream and it sounded like someone was hurt. Wait…the ghost portal works?"_

_"Yeah. We're okay, dad. Just thought we saw something, that's all. And yes, the ghost portal works," Danny half-lied._

_Satisfied, Jack left to go back upstairs._

_"If I'm not a ghost, then what am I?" Danny asked his friends._

_"Maybe you're half ghost," Tucker suggested._

_"Well, if that's the case then you're gonna need a name for your ghost half," Sam said._

_"Yeah. You're right. Maybe we can call my ghost half Danny Phantom," Danny decided._

_With that, the trio had decided to head upstairs to play some video games in Danny's room._

* * *

_**SAM ('s dream)…**_

_Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in Clockwork's tower in the Ghost Zone._

_"There's nowhere to run, Ghost Child," Clockwork said._

_"Nowhere but the future," Danny replied. With that he grabbed Sam and Tucker and flew behind him into the screen that was showing the future._

_"This is what we have to look forward to for our future? I'm not taking the CAT," Tucker remarked._

_"What happened?" Sam asked._

_"I don't know. But based on what we saw I'm guessing that I'm the one responsible for this," Danny replied._

_"Got that right, Ghost!" future Valerie responded coming out from a pile of wreckage. She fired some of her weapons that Danny dodged easily at first, then he got trapped in one of her nets. "Say goodbye," future Valerie said, aiming her gun at Danny._

_"Valerie, no!" Sam and Tucker said, standing between the gun and Danny._

_"Sam? Tucker? It can't be! You can't be alive!" future Valerie said._

_"Wait. Not alive? That's our future? Now I'm definitely not taking the CAT!" Tucker remarked._

_"The CAT…that was the last time I saw you two alive…you, Tucker, Danny's family…AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Valerie said once again aiming her gun at Danny. All of a sudden a pink wave pushed Valerie away._

_"Actually, that was me," Danny's full-ghost future self appeared. Then he looked at Danny, "And you, eventually."_

_…_

_"Tucker! Sam! Run!!" Danny yelled to his friends._

_"Run? Where are they going to go?" Dan Phantom said, releasing his ghostly wail. (1)_

_…_

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Tucker screamed after the two of them arrived back at their correct time. "You got the medallions off didn't you?" he asked looking at Sam._

_"I don't accessorize well. Unfortunately Danny's stuck in the future with the evil, jerky, future self!" Sam replied. At that moment, they heard someone._

_"Sam, Tucker, you got a minute? Let me answer that, yes you do. I know Danny has the test, and I know he is going to cheat. When you see him, tell him I wanna talk to him, 'cause if I don't, I will be talking to our parents and Mr. Lancer!" Jazz, Danny's older sister, said, and with that she left._

_"That's it…Danny cheating on the test must've lead to that horrible future," Sam remarked._

_"Wait a minute…Danny cheats on a test, and we pay for it with our lives? How is that fair?" Tucker replied._

_…_

_Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danny's parents, and Mr. Lancer were tied to a huge vat of Nasty sauce that was about to blow up at any minute._

_"Hey, old man! Ready for a blast from your past?" Danny appeared and punched his future, evil, full-ghost self. He turned to his friends and family, "Don't worry…I'll never turn into that…ever. I promise." He turned to Mr. Lancer, "I guess this sorta explains all the unexcused absences huh?" His future self then pulled him away_

_…_

_"What makes you think you can beat me?" Danny's future self asked._

_"Because I promised my family!" Danny replied._

_"You are such a child! You promised?" Dan Phantom taunted._

_"Yes. I PROMISED!!!!!" Danny replied, unleashing his new ghostly wail._

_"That power…it can't be! I don't get that power for another ten years!" Phantom remarked. (1)_

_"I guess the future isn't as set in stone as you think it is," Danny said, releasing another ghostly wail, this time weakening him._

_"So that's it huh?" Phantom said._

_"Time's up!" Danny said, trapping his future, evil, full-ghost self in the Fenton thermos. He then ran towards the Nasty sauce vats to try and save his friends, family, and teacher, but it was too late…the vats had just started to explode. Then, time froze._

* * *

****

**FILLMORE'S HOUSE…**

_**FILLMORE ('s dream)…**_

_It was just an ordinary day at X Middle School. Students were all headed for their classes…well, most anyway. Cornelius Fillmore was waiting outside for some of his partners-in-crime. They were getting ready to steal the new chalk shipment that would arrive at the school any minute._

_The truck came, and Fillmore and his crew were in position to steal the chalk when it was taken out of the truck. One of the boxes was placed at Fillmore's feet. He took the chance and took the box, and ran._

_He was halfway to his destination when he heard, "SAFTEY PATROL! FREEZE!" It was officer Wayne Liggett. And as always, Wayne was on Fillmore's case._

_Of course Fillmore just kept running, determined to get to his destination and deliver the chalk to his boss. He was almost there when Wayne had cut him off and caught him._

_…_

_"I'll give you two choices: you can either help me on this next case of mine, or you can serve detention for the next two months. What's it gonna be?" Wayne asked._

_"Do I have to give you an answer now or can I think on it?" Fillmore answered._

_"I'll give you time. I really need help on this case and I'm willing to let anyone help. Plus…I have a feeling you know who's really behind all these thefts," Wayne responded._

_"If I help, I'm free to go, right?" Fillmore asked the safety patroller._

_"That's right," Wayne answered._

_"Alright. I'll help. But only because I don't wanna serve two months detention," Fillmore decided._

_…_

_Two more days passed and Fillmore had helped Wayne solve this case for good. Fillmore actually enjoyed helping solve this case so much that he decided to join the safety patrol. He's been a safety patroller ever since, and it was all thanks to his good friend and old partner, Wayne._

* * *

**INGRID'S HOUSE…**

**_INGRID ('s dream)…_**

_Ingrid was once again the new girl at school. This was the fifth new school she's been to in three years. All because she got in trouble…again, this time for breaking into the school to plant a stink bomb. Her father had already warned her that if she got in trouble at this new school then he would send her to some boarding school in Nepal. (2)_

_Ingrid had finally reached her locker. She opened it to find some overly-happy girl inside it._

_"Hi! I'm Cherry, part of the X Middle School welcome wagon! Here's your free welcome gift basket! If you need anything, just find me and don't hesitate to ask!"_

_Cherry left. Ingrid then continued to put her stuff into her locker. She was headed for her first class when the principal stopped her._

_…_

_"If I knew two hours ago that someone would be nice to me on my first day, I wouldn't have confessed to planting the stink bomb," Ingrid told Fillmore in the detention room._

_"I would've been here earlier, but I was busy helping a friend. Cornelius Fillmore," Fillmore introduced himself._

_"Ingrid Third," Ingrid introduced herself also._

_…_

_"I give you our newest safety patrol member, Ingrid Third!" Principal Folsom introduced Ingrid._

_Ingrid walked up to receive her belt and badge when a Styrofoam ball came at her. She caught it and said, "Not yet, Jud," and threw it back at the person who threw it at her._

_Ingrid joined the safety patrol and has been Fillmore's partner and friend ever since._

* * *

****

**HOTEL……**

Danny and Sam both woke up from their dreams.

"I don't know why, but I just dreamt about the day I got my ghost powers," Danny told Sam.

"I thought you would've had the same dream I did. I dreamt about that time where we met your evil, jerky, full-ghost, future self," Sam replied.

"Which reminds me that Clockwork's visit last night wasn't a dream and that my evil self is on the loose," Danny responded.

Just then, Tucker woke up. "What are you two lovebirds doing up?" He smirked and asked Danny and Sam.

Danny and Sam both knew that smirk all too well.

"You may as well get those thoughts out of your head because Sam and I just woke up from these dreams we had," Danny replied.

"And we're NOT lovebirds!" Danny and Sam said in unison, correcting Tucker.

* * *

**FILLMORE'S HOUSE……**

Fillmore had just woken up from the dream that he just had. "Whoa…that's just weird." Fillmore said to himself, then went back to sleep.

* * *

**INGRID'S HOUSE……**

Ingrid's dream had also woken her up from her slumber. "Since when do I dream about the day I arrived at X and met Fillmore?" she asked herself. Then she went back to sleep.

* * *

**_YAY!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!! Like I said…my internet disconnected so that's part of the reason why this took so long! I'm sorry if this seems like it's a filler chapter! (which it might just be that...I decided that this would be the best way to give the background info that one reviewer had asked for a while ago...) The next chapter will be day three at the convention (the next day IS day three...right? I'll have to check...)_**

**_I know that the things that happened in the dreams aren't exact…so I improvised and made some stuff up. Also…in case anyone couldn't tell…_**

**_Danny was dreaming about the day he got his ghost powers…_**

**_Sam was dreaming about when they met Danny's evil future self…_**

**_Fillmore was dreaming about the day he got busted and joined the safety patrol…_**

**_Ingrid was dreaming about her first day at X Middle School & when she met Fillmore…_**

**_Now…explanation time!…_**

**_(1)- Danny's evil, jerky, full-ghost, future self is also sometimes referred to as "Dan Phantom" or just "Phantom"_**

**_(2)- I wasn't sure what country the boarding school that Ingrid mentioned in the episode they introduced her in (I forgot the name of it) was in so I guessed Nepal…& if it wasn't in Nepal then it is in this story_**

**_anyway…that's all I got…it MIGHT take me a while to update again (just warning you now)…_**

**_now that all that is over with…_**

**_(if you don't like this story you shouldn't even be reading this, should you?…)_**

**_(those that do like this story…) REVIEW!!!!!!!_**


	7. Day Three at The Convention

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hey everyone!! I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long for me to update!!! I blame wirter's block! & lazyness!!!anyway...I'm back with another chapter so hopefully you are all happy that I'm FINALLY updating!!! just a reminder this takes place after "Reality Trip" (as far as Danny Phantom is concerned at least (that way we all know how far along Danny is with his powers)) anyway...now that that's outta the way...**_

_**Response to an anonomys (sp?) review: GhosTigress (sp?)- it doesn't matter to me if that's a word! I make up words everyday! - Thanks for reviewing! **_

**_And once again Thank you to everyone else that reviewed too! _**

_**Anyway…here's your disclaimer… **_

**_DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FILLMORE OR DANNY PHANTOM!!! FILLMORE BELONGS TO DISNEY (Scott Gimple (I think…))! & DANNY PHANTOM BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN & NICKELODEON!!!!_**

**_CLAIMER- I OWN THE PLOT!!!_**

CHAPTER 7……DAY THREE AT THE CONVENTION…

* * *

**TEAM PHANTOM...HOTEL...**

The next day, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were all eating breakfast at the table in the hotel room. They were still discussing the situation involving Dan Phantom. They still haven't gotten any farther than they had the night before.

"There's still one thing I don't get..." Tucker said, breaking the silence.

"How did Dan get out in the first place?" Danny wondered

"Yea. How'd you know that's what I wanted to know?" Tucker asked.

"Because we're all wondering the same thing," Sam answered.

"Obviously the thermos fell. But how? What caused it to fall?" Jazz joined in the conversation.

"I don't know," Danny started. "But are we all clear on the plan for today?" Danny asked.

"I'll be at the library again for some of the day. When I return I'll start seeing what I can find out from here," Jazz told the other three members of Team Phantom her part of the plan.

"Right. And Tucker and I will cover for Danny while he goes to the bathroom and goes ghost there to see if he can find anything else," Sam said the plan for the three members that were going to X Middle School.

"Good! We're all set then," Danny finished.

* * *

**FILLMORE AND INGRID...WALKING TO SCHOOL...**

Fillmore and Ingrid were on their way to school, talking about their discovery from the day before.

"So how are we gonna know for real is Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom?" Fillmore asked his partner.

"Well, obviously Sam and Tucker are gonna find some way to cover for him," Ingrid answered. "But we could also ask them questions about Danny Phantom and make connections between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. If any of them get nervous before or during answering then we know our answer."

"You got a point there," Fillmore told his partner.

"I just remembered," Ingrid started. "Remember when Danny, Sam, and Tucker were talking about the inventions. One of them repeated only what _Danny_ said. Also when that ghost showed up _Danny_ ran off and Sam and Tucker said that he goes alone so they're safe."

"And when Danny _Fenton_ disappeared, Danny _Phantom_ appeared," Fillmore continued.

"Wow. We were so caught up in this conversation that we didn't even realize that we were here for about five minutes," Ingrid stated.

"Happens a lot," Fillmore replied.

With that, they saw the Fentons and Sam and Tucker and helped them unload and set up.

* * *

**X MIDDLE SCHOOL...**

A couple hours have passed. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were once again sitting somewhere just talking to Fillmore and Ingrid.

"So, what can you guys tell us about the ghosts that haunt Amity Park?" Fillmore asked.

"There are a lot. They mostly go after-" Tucker started but ended up being cut off by Sam elbowing him.

"-everyone in the city," Sam finished, hoping that Fillmore and Ingrid would buy her lie.

"Thanks to my parents' inventions, they all end up back in the Ghost Zone every time though," Danny commented.

"What about that ghost kid? Danny Phantom, I think his name is," Ingrid questioned.

"Uhh...yea. That's his name. He's the town hero. He's the one that actually gets rid of the ghosts," Danny replied.

"I thought you said that your parents' inventions get rid of the ghosts," Fillmore responded.

"They do. He uses the inventions to help him get rid of the ghosts," Sam answered.

Just then the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Danny, Sam, and Tucker all decided to eat lunch with their new friends this time, mainly so their plan could be put into action more easily. After just a few minutes, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Excuse me a minute," Danny excused himself and ran to the bathroom to change into Danny Phantom. What Danny didn't know was that there was a safety patrol member outside the bathroom door.

* * *

**CAFETERIA...**

"Sam and Tucker were continuing their lunch with Fillmore and Ingrid when they all heard Fillmore's walkie-talkie go off.

"_Fillmore, Ingrid, it's Anza. I was walking past the boys' bathroom when I thought I saw a flash of light come from the inside. Here's where it gets weirder...I went inside to see if I could find where the flash came from, and there's nothing that could cause a flash and no one here to have caused it._"

When they heard this, Sam and Tucker started to become a little worried about their friend.

Fillmore hit the button on his walkie-talkie, "On our way."

"We'll be right back," Ingrid said to Sam and Tucker.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE SCHOOL...**

Danny was in some hallway in the school looking for the ghost he sensed.

"Come on out. I know you're around here somewhere!" Danny called out to the unknown ghost.

Instead of hearing the reply he wanted he heard, "Safety patrol! Freeze!"

'_Uh-oh..._' Danny thought. "What exactly am I doing?" he asked the safety patrol members.

Danny was actually standing on the ground while he was looking for the ghost so apparently the safety patrol members thought that he was a student.

"You're loitering in the hallways...probably skipping class," one of them said. This one had black hair, wore a blue shirt, and had a blue tie on.

"But I don't go to this school. I'm from out of town. I'm visiting," Danny started to explain. Just then he saw the ghost that he sensed a while ago. '_oh, so NOW the ghost decides to show up!_' Danny thought. "Listen, I'm kinda in the middle of something right now, so if you'll excuse me..."

"Afraid not," the same safety patroller said. "You're gonna have to come with us."

"But I can't! I have to do something!" Danny tried to explain. With that, he ran off to catch the ghost that he saw.

It was just then that Fillmore and Ingrid had arrived.

"So what do we got?" Fillmore asked.

"Right now...we have a chase," Tehama replied. And with that the whole safety patrol started the chase.

"You gotta admit though," O'Farrell started. "That costume is pretty cool. Cool hair too!"

* * *

**CAFETERIA...**

Sam and Tucker were still sitting in their seats worried about their half ghost friend.

"What are we gonna do? What if they find out Danny's secret?" Tucker asked.

"We'll stick with him of course. He's gonna need some support if they find out," Sam replied.

"I just hope they take it the right way if they find out," Tucker commented.

"Me too," Sam replied.

* * *

**HALLWAYS...**

"Why do they always run?" Fillmore wnodered out loud.

"Probably because they don't wanna get caught," Ingrid replied.

Danny was still running through the halls chasing the ghost he just saw. "Get back here, Lunch Lady!" he yelled to her. He realized a few minutes ago that it was the lunch lady ghost.

"Hey Fillmore," Ingrid started to ask her partner while running. "Why would a student be chasing a lunch lady?"

"And why would a lunch lady be away from the cafeteria at lunch time?" Fillmore continued the question.

'_Wait a minute,_' Danny thought. '_I'm half ghost! What am I doing running?_' It was then that Danny had finally decided to fly after the Lunch Lady ghost.

Back where Fillmore and Ingrid were, they saw the ghost kid fly off.

"Hey Fillmore," Ingrid started.

"Let me guess...that's not a student," Fillmore continued.

"Nope. That was Danny Phantom. But why was he chasing a lunch lady?" Ingrid replied.

They turned the corner and saw that Danny and whoever or whatever he was chasing had disappeared.

* * *

**CAFETERIA...**

Sam and Tucker were waiting for their friend to return from his ghost fight, hoping that he returned before the safety patrollers so that they weren't too suspicious. Unfortunately they saw Fillmore and Ingrid return before Danny.

"Find anything?" Tucker asked, hoping that they didn't run into Danny.

"We ran after Danny Phantom, but lost him after a while," Ingrid replied.

"Wait," Sam started. "You were able to keep up with him while he was flying?"

"Actually he was running. But then he started flying after a while," Fillmore responded.

* * *

**OUTSIDE...**

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked the Lunch Lady ghost for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I'm here to get away from you," she replied. But quickly added, "Well, older you."

"Do you know where he is now?" Danny questioned.

"I don't know. But last I heard he was headed this way," she answered.

"Thanks. You'll be safer in here," Danny said, capturing her in the Fenton Thermos.

* * *

**CAFETERIA...**

The lunch period had finally ended. Sam and Tucker were still talking to Filmore and Ingrid, still wondering where Danny went. Finally he showed up.

"Where were you?" Sam asked.

"Sorry I took so long. I had remembered that I never told my parents that we were eating in the cafeteria today so I went to the convention area so that I could let them know. Unfortunately when I got there my dad wanted me tro demonstrate one of their inventions," Danny told them the cover story he had thought up while he was walking back.

"Which invention?" Tucker asked, not getting that it was only Danny's cover story.

"It was-" Danny started, but ended up getting cut off by something hitting him on the back of the head. "OW!" He turned around and picked up the Boo-merang. "Great, this stupid thing again," he said, throwing the Boo-merang, causing it to come back, hitting him on the back of the head again. "OW!"

"What is it?" Fillmore asked.

Danny was going to answer, but Sam beat him to it, "It's a stupidly-named tracking device."

Danny continued, "Yeah, it's _supposed_ to track ghosts. But for some reason it always hits me on the back of the head instead."

"Hey, Danny!" Came the voice of Jack Fenton. "Have you seen the Boo-merang?"

Instead of answering, Danny just held the stupidly-named tracking device and handed it to his father.

"Thanks," Jack said, turning to leave. He was almost out the door when he said, "Oh, and by the way, we're gonna get ready to pack up in about five minutes." And with that he was out the door.

The five of them decided that they would head towards to gym.

* * *

**GYM...AKA GHOST HUNTERS CONVENTION AREA...**

It was finally time to pack everything into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, or just commonly known as the Fenton RV. Everyone said their goodbyes and the Fenton RV was on the road on the way back to the hotel.

Fillmore and Ingrid headed back to Safety Patrol HQ to pack their stuff and head home for the day.

* * *

**ON THE WAY HOME...FILLMORE AND INGRID...**

"I think that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are definately the same person," Ingrid stated.

"I have to agree," Fillmore agreed. "I mean, did you notice that all three of them seemed a little nervous when we asked about Danny Phantom?"

"Yeah. And how Danny Phantom appeared after Danny Fenton disappeared, and Danny Fenton came back after Danny Phantom disappeared," Ingrid continued. "I wonder if his parents know," Ingrid wondered out loud.

"I don't think they do," Fillmore answered. He continued when Ingrid didn't reply, "I mean, if you had ghost powers and your parents were ghost hunters, would you tell them?"

"Probably not," Ingrid replied. She was going to continue, but a voice that neither of them recognized had stopped her.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhearing. Did I just hear you two say Danny _Fenton_?" The voice asked.

* * *

**HOTEL...**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were finally back at the hotel. They were discussing what happened today with each other, and with Jazz.

"So you're saying that the Lunch Lady ghost appeared and was hiding from your evil, future, jerky, full ghost self?" Jazz asked.

"Yup," Danny replied. "She didn't know where he is, but she does know that he's on his way here."

"So what are we gonna do? If you use your ghostly wail on him not only will it destroy buildings and weaken you, but he'll also be more prepared for it this time, so it may not weaken him as much," Sam asked.

"I don't know," Danny replied. "But we'll have to figure something out."

The four of them were so busy discussing what happened earlier and different possible ways of defeating Danny's evil self, that none of them had realized a pair of glowing red eyes watching them.

* * *

**_Dun dun dun!!! Two evil cliffys for you all!!! (well...at LEAST one of them is an evil cliffy if not both!) Don't worry though, you'll find out who the people were in the next chapter!!! _**

**_anyway...it MAY be a while before I update again! I finally got off my lazy butt to update this! YAY!!! next chapter will be Day four at the convention! The reason it might be a while is because of writer's block & because I'm continuing Queen B of Randomness 016's story Extremely Random Adventures! So be on the look out for it!!! it should be up soon! _**


	8. Talking and Intermission

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hey everyone!! I'm ACTUALLY updating sooner than I thought!! YAY!!! & just a reminder this takes place after "Reality Trip" (as far as Danny Phantom is concerned at least (that way we all know how far along Danny is with his powers)) anyway...now that that's outta the way...**_

**_And once again Thank you to everyone that reviewed! _**

_**Anyway…here's your disclaimer… **_

**_DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FILLMORE OR DANNY PHANTOM!!! FILLMORE BELONGS TO DISNEY (Scott Gimple (I think…))! & DANNY PHANTOM BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN & NICKELODEON!!!!_**

**_CLAIMER- I OWN THE PLOT!!!_**

CHAPTER 8……TALKING & INTERMISSION…

* * *

**TEAM PHANTOM...HOTEL...**

_(last time...)_

_The four of them were so busy discussing what happened earlier and different possible ways of defeating Danny's evil self, that none of them had realized a pair of glowing red eyes watching them._

_(now...)_

"So what are we gonna do?" Jazz asked. "There's gotta be a way to defeat him!"

"Yea," Sam agreed. "You defeated him once. Who says you can't defeat him again?"

"You have a point there, Sam," Danny said. "The only problem is my evil self knows all my moves. You know what they say, no one knows you better than yourself...or something like that."

"I think I know what you're trying to say," Tucker joined the conversation. "You're trying to say that your evil self knows what you're capable of because he's you, right?"

"Yea," Danny answered, not quite sure if Tucker was going somewhere with this.

"Maybe you just need to find a way to become unpredictable," Jazz suggested. "That way he'll never know what's coming."

"That's not a bad idea," Danny responded. "It's getting close to dinner time," he said, realizing that his parents should be back from getting their pizza any minute now. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

* * *

**OUTSIDE...**

Outside the hotel window, a dark figure with glowing red eyes was watching Team Phantom. "So they think they can stop me," the figure said. "Well, we'll just have to see about that now won't we," the figure then laughed evilly, revealing himself to be Dan Phantom, Danny's evil, jerky, future, full ghost self.

* * *

**WALKING HOME...FILLMORE & INGRID...**

_(last time...) _

_"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhearing. Did I just hear you two say Danny _Fenton_?" The voice asked._

_(now...)_

"Yes," Ingrid replied. "Why do you ask?"

"First allow me to introduce myself," the man said. "The name's Vlad Masters. Second, Daniel's parents are old college friends of mine. I couldn't help overhearing that you think Daniel is half ghost, am I right?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure," Fillmore started. "But there are some coincidences that are pretty convincing."

"Trust me, Daniel is not half ghost. If he was then his parents would surely know," Vlad said, covering for Danny. '_That boy owes me big time_,' the older half ghost thought. "Plus, everyone knows it's impossible for a human to be half ghost. Anyway, do you two think you could possibly tell me where the Fentons are staying?" he asked the two safety patrollers.

"They're probably staying in the hotel closest to X," Ingrid started. "I think it's called the Hornet Hotel."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be," Vlad excused himself and left.

* * *

**HOTEL...**

Everyone was sitting at the table enjoying their pizza, when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Danny said, getting up to answer the door. He opened the door and saw Vlad Masters standing there. "What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Usually I'd be here on my usual business," Vlad started. "But right now I have bigger problems to worry about."

"Danny, who's at the door," he heard his mother ask.

"It's only Vlad," Danny answered.

"Vladdy! What brings you here?" Jack asked his old college buddy.

"Well, I'm actually in this area for business reasons," Vlad started. "But I just remembered that you were here and decided to stop by for a visit."

"Why don't you come in and stay for dinner?" Jack suggested.

"Yes. That sounds like a good idea," Vlad answered, walking into the hotel room, taking a seat, next to Danny. "After dinner I need to have a word with you," he whispered so that only Danny could hear.

Dinner was over. Vlad and Danny were in one corner talking quietly so that no one else could hear them.

"Listen, Daniel," Vlad started. "Normally I wouldn't do this, but I'm desperate."

"Look, if you're desperate for company then I already told you," Danny started with his witty benter. "get a lonely-guy cat."

"Touche," Vlad countered. "but I'm not here for witty banter or anything like that. I'm here because," he paused. "I need your help."

"Alright, Plasmius, what did you do this time?" Danny asked.

"Well, I was in the Ghost Zone looking for something I could use to get my revenge," the older half-ghost started to explain. "And I came across a tower."

"Wait a minute," Danny said, having a feeling he knew where this was heading. "Don't tell me you went into Clockwork's Tower and released my evil, future self!"

"I'm afraid that would be correct my boy," Vlad responded.

"You do realize that he's a ghost originally from the future that was fused together with my ghost half and your ghost half right?" Danny said.

"I didn't know that until just now when you said it," Vlad answered.

"And now since he exists out of time he's gonna be even tougher to beat," Danny continued.

"I realize that," Vlad replied.

"And I had a hard time beating him last time," Danny continued again.

"How was I supposed to know how difficult it was for you to defeat him?" Vlad asked.

"I thought you were using Valerie to spy on me," Danny said.

"That's only when she's hunting you," Vlad defended himself.

"Well, that doesn't matter right now," Danny started. "You do realize that we're gonna have to work together to defeat my evil self, right?"

"Yes. Unfortunately I realize that Daniel," Vlad answered. "Now that we've established all that I must be going." He started to head out the door. Before he got to the door he turned around and headed back to where Danny was, "Oh, and by the way," he started. "There are a couple of students that go to the school where the ghost hunters' convention is taking place, the one that your parents are speaking at, who are on to your other half. I believe they're on some sort of safety patrol."

"What? They're on to my secret?" Danny asked.

"Yes. But lucky for you I covered for you," Vlad answered.

"Why?" Danny asked, confused.

"Because if they know you're half ghost then there's a chance that they would know that I'm half ghost too," Vlad explained his motive.

"But they don't know you," Danny pointed out.

"Well, now they do," Vlad responded. "And if they see my ghost half they might be able to put the pieces together and figure out that I'm half ghost too. Just be warned that they're suspicious." And with that, Vlad left.

* * *

**FILLMORE'S HOUSE...**

Fillmore and Ingrid were hanging out at Fillmore's house discussing the events from earlier while they weere doing their homework.

"So what do you think about what Mr. Masters said earlier?" Ingrid asked her partner.

"I think that if Danny's half ghost, then Vlad must obviously know somehow," Fillmore answered.

"Do you think that if Vlad knows about Danny's possible ghost powers, Vlad has the same powers?" Ingrid asked.

"It's possible," Fillmore answered. "We'll see what we can find out tomorrow."

* * *

**_Wow! is anyone else surprised thst I actually updated so soon? or is it just me? anyway...as far as I know, I made up the name of the hotel that the Fentons (and friends) are staying at. I dunno if it's an actual hotel. (if it is then i don't own it)_**

**_it MIGHT take me a while to update again (i dunno tho since i updated sooner than I thought this time...) anyway we'll see!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	9. Day Four at the Convention

_**Hey everyone! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long for me to update this! I have school stuff to do so I had (& kinda still have) a lot to do & a lot on my mind...& i had writer's block! (stupid writer's block!)...but at least be happy that I'm FINALLY updating! & just a reminder this takes place after "Reality Trip" (as far as Danny Phantom is concerned at least (that way we all know how far along Danny is with his powers)) **_

_**oh...and by the way, I have this all planned out differently than I had before! this one reviewer helped me realize something and I thought of a different way to end the story. so now there's gonna be a surprise twist at the end (well...maybe...). I won't reveal the reviewer or what they helped me realize until the end. anyway...now that that's outta the way...**_

**_And once again Thank you to everyone that reviewed! _**

_**Anyway…here's your disclaimer… **_

**_DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FILLMORE OR DANNY PHANTOM! FILLMORE BELONGS TO DISNEY (Scott Gimple (I think…))! & DANNY PHANTOM BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN & NICKELODEON!_**

**_CLAIMER- I OWN THE PLOT!_**

CHAPTER 9……DAY FOUR AT THE CONVENTION…

* * *

**TEAM PHANTOM...HOTEL...**

"So," Jazz started, trying to end the awkward silence that was going on between the ghost-fighting team. "What are we going to do about Evil Danny?"

"You mean Dan Phantom?" Tucker corrected.

"You call him what you want to call him, and I'll call him what I want to call him," Jazz countered.

"Guys! Can we focus here? We have a couple of dilemmas on our hands here," Danny said, getting the attention of the other three members of Team Phantom.

"Well, we know about the Dan Phantom Dilemma, what's the other one?" Sam asked.

"Remember when Vlad was here?" Danny started, recieving nods from Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. He continued, "And remember when he was talking to me privately?" The other three just nodded again. "Well, he told me that Fillmore and Ingrid are on to the Fenton/Phantom connection," he finished, knowing that his sister and friends would understand what he meant.

"Wait, they're onto us?" Sam asked, just as shocked as everyone else. They were going to continue the conversation more, but they were interrupted by the sound of Danny and Jazz's mother telling them it was time to leave for the convention once again.

* * *

**SAFETY PATROL HQ...**

Ingrid and Fillmore still had a few minutes before they had to head down to the gym, so they decided to hang out at Safety Patrol HQ and talk about the events from the previous day.

"So," Ingrid began. "What did you think about what Mr. Masters said yesterday?"

"I'm not quite sure," Fillmore answered. "It could be anything."

"Like...?" Ingrid started, seeing what she would get from her partner.

"Like if Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton _are_ the same people, then Mr. Masters must know somehow," Fillmore answered.

"And if he does know anything, the question is _how _does he know?" Ingrid finished the thought.

"That's what we're gonna have to find out," Fillmore replied, looking at the clock. "But we'll have to think about it more later. It's time to head down to the gym."

With that, Fillmore and Ingrid left Safety Patrol HQ, and made their way to the gym.

* * *

**GYM...**

The Fentons, Sam, and Tucker finally made it to X Middle School for the fourth day of the convention. They were halfway finished with setting up for the day when Fillmore and Ingrid had arrived to help. Everything went well, the only event that actually happened during setup was the Ghost Gabber going off (adding "Fear Me" after everything that it repeated) again.

* * *

**AFTER SETTING UP THE GYM...CAFETERIA...**

"How does that thing always start working again?" Danny asked, annoyed with the Ghost Gabber.

"You mean after it was 'mysteriously broken' last night?" Tucker replied.

"Let me guess," Ingrid started. "You got fed up with it last night and destroyed it?"

"Yep," Sam answered.

"And it _still_ is mysteriously repaired!" Danny added, annoyed. "And in my defense, I destroyed it because I couldn't get _any _sleep last night!"

"But that could also be because the Box Ghost showed up last night too," Tucker responded.

"Yes, but it didn't help that the Ghost Gabber kept repeating 'I am the Box Ghost! Fear me! Beware! Fear Me!' all night long either," Danny said, doing his best impression of the Ghost Gabber repeating everything the Box Ghost said.

"Which reminds me," Tucker started. "Did we ever find out how the Box Ghost keeps showing up after Danny shoves him in the thermos?" he asked, adding "I mean, after Danny Phantom shoves him in the thermos," after seeing Danny and Sam giving him "you-better-not-give-anything-away" looks.

"No, we _still_ don't know how," Danny answered. "Well, at least that ghost dog stopped bothering me."

"Ghost dog?" Ingrid asked.

"A while back, this ghost dog showed up and wouldn't stop bothering Danny," Sam answered before Danny could even speak.

"It was bothering just Danny?" Fillmore asked.

"Yeah, and I still don't know why me," Danny replied.

"Well, look at the bright side," Tucker started. "At least you solved the problem before Valerie's life was 'ruined' even more."

"While the ghost dog was loose, this girl that goes to our school, Valerie, her dad got fired from his job because of the ghost dog," Danny answered, reading the looks on Fillmore and Ingrid's faces.

"How did you solve this problem?" Fillmore asked.

"It only got out of the Ghost Zone because it was looking for its toy," Danny answered.

"How did we get from the topic of the Box Ghost to the Ghost Dog?" Sam asked, realizing that they started talking about something completely unrelated to the Box Ghost.

"Good question," Danny started, trying to think of how they could've gotten from one topic to another. "The Box Ghost and the Ghost Dog do somehow manage to get out of the Ghost Zone a lot."

Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Speaking of the Ghost Zone..." Danny muttered to himself, Tucker and Sam. "I'll be right back," he announced, getting up and running off in some direction that lead away from the cafeteria.

"Does he do that a lot?" Ingrid asked Sam and Tucker.

"Only sometimes," Sam answered.

* * *

**WHERE DANNY IS...**

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny yelled, after making sure that no one was in the boys' bathroom. He transformed into Danny Phantom and flew off to find the ghost that triggered his ghost sense. When he got there, he saw an all-to-familiar face.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The Box Ghost yelled, turning to a box that was on the floor nearby. "AND ONCE I EMPTY YOU OF ALL YOUR CONTENTS, YOUR SQUARENESS SHALL BE MINE! BEWARE!"

"Ugh! You _again_?" Danny asked, annoyed. "Seriously, how do you keep escaping? I mean you weren't even in the Ghost Zone last night!" Wih that he shot a ghost ray at the Box Ghost, sending the box-obsessed flying backwards.

The Box Ghost soon recovered and exclaimed, "I AM THE BOX GHOST! PREPARE TO BE SQUISHED BY THE BELONGINGS OF," he read the address off the box. "MR. CALLINGWOOD'S MATH SUPPLIES, X MIDDLE SCHOOL!" With that, the Box Ghost threw the box at Danny. Danny just went intangible to avoid getting hit by the box.

"I seriously don't have time for this," Danny stated, taking out his Fenton Thermos and capturing the Box Ghost. He turned around so he could go and change back to his human form, but he was stopped when he saw Dark Dan. "I was wondering when you'd show yourself!" He called out. Dark Dan didn't even turn around. "Hey! I'm over here! What? No witty banter? Or no attacks?" He tried again. Dark Dan just turned the corner, leaving Danny very confused.

Then he looked at a clock that was nearby. "I'd better get back to the others. I don't wanna make Fillmore and Ingrid anymore suspicious than they already are." With that he flew to the boys' bathroom so that he can change back to his human self and get back to his friends.

* * *

**CAFETERIA...**

"And that's why Sam chose to become a goth," Tucker his story that he was telling Fillmore and Ingrid.

"Tucker, why didn't you just use the long-story-short version?" Sam asked her friend.

"Which is?" Fillmore asked.

"I'm a creature of the night doomed to a family of morning people," Sam answered.

At that moment, Danny ran back to join his friends. "So, did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Not much," Ingrid responded.

"Except for Tucker's lame attempt at conversation," Sam continued. "Seriously, how many random topics did you go through while Danny was gone?"

"Not that much," Tucker answered, defensively. "What took you so long?" Tucker asked his friend, trying to change the subject.

"There was a ghost attack and my parents wouldn't let me come back until the ghost was gone," Danny answered.

"Makes sense," Sam said, knowing that Danny was lying to cover up for the real reason why he took so long.

"Who was the ghost anyway?" Ingrid asked.

"Just the Box Ghost," Danny answered. "...Again." He added, annoyed.

"How'd he get out? I mean this time he was trapped in a Fenton Thermos," Sam stated.

"Umm...yeah...about that..." Tucker started nervously.

"You handled the Fenton Thermos last night sometime, didn't you?" Danny asked.

"It's not my fault!" Tucker stated defensively. "Jazz thought that the thermos would be safer if we put it in your backpack. She was reading a book, and you two were sleeping." He explained.

"What did we say about handling the thermos?" Danny asked Tucker.

"Umm...I don't know," Tucker answered, hoping his friends would buy it.

"Wait," Sam started. "Don't you have a little reminder in your PDA?"

"Maybe..." Tucker answered, trying to stop Sam from taking his favorite device away from him. Unfortunately for him, Sam got it and started searching.

"Here it is," Sam said. "'Note to self: never let Tucker handle the thermos.'" She read.

"How long has he had that reminder?" Ingrid asked, slightly amused with the conversation going on between the three ghost fighters.

"A while," Tucker answered, reluctantly. He turned to Sam and added, "Can I have my PDA back?"

"Here," Sam said, handing Tucker his PDA back to him.

"It looks like lunch is over," Danny observed, seeing students leaving the cafeteria. With that, the five of them left to an empty classroom to continue talking.

* * *

A few hours later, it was time for Danny, Sam, and Tucker to go. The Fenton RV was all packed. The ghost-fighting trio got in the RV after saying their good-byes to Fillmore and Ingrid.

After Danny, Sam, and Tucker left, Fillmore and Ingrid started walking back to safety patrol HQ, talking on the way.

"Hey Ingrid," Fillmore started.

"Yeah, Fillmore?"

"Remember the other day, when we were called because there was a ghost sighting?" Fillmore asked.

"Yeah," Ingrid started. "It was him. He fit the discription that the students gave us perfectly." She finished.

"Almost perfectly," Fillmore stated, hoping Ingrid would catch on.

"What do you mean?" Ingrid asked, not getting what Fillmore was talking about.

"Remember? The students that saw the ghost said that he had white hair and green eyes," Fillmore explained.

"What are you getting at, Fillmore?" Ingrid asked, still a little confused.

"They also said one other thing," Fillmore answered. He was about to continue when Ingrid cut him off.

"That the ghost had jumped up to fly, but fell flat on the ground, right?" Ingrid replied, catching on.

"Exactly. I don't think the real ghost is the one that's 'haunting' the school," Fillmore said.

"So you think it could be a couple of students playing a prank," Ingrid said. "Actually, it makes sense. But who would go to this extreme as a prank? And why would they choose 'haunting' the school as their prank?"

"Those are the two things we need to find out," Fillmore started, thinking of possible places that the "ghost" could strike next.

"Maybe we could find Danny Phantom and ask him to help," Ingrid thought.

"We could," Fillmore responded. "But we gotta find him."

"We could ask Danny, Sam, and Tucker if they know where to find him," Ingrid offered. "And we could see if Mr. and Mrs. Fenton could help us, but then again, they might not be able to since their talking at the convention."

"It's worth a shot," Fillmore agreed. When they got back to HQ, they started thinking or more ideas.

* * *

**BACK AT THE HOTEL...**

"So, what really happened when you went to find the ghost?" Sam asked.

"Well, after I caught the Box Ghost again, I saw Dan Phantom," Danny started his story.

"What did he threaten you with?" Tucker asked.

"That's the weird thing," Danny started. "I tried to get his attention, but he didn't even turn around," he explained. He was about to continue when they heard a knock at the door. Jazz answered it, and in walked Vlad.

"What do you want now, Vlad?" Danny asked, getting ready to fight if he needed to.

"I just stopped by to tell you to never mind my warning from earlier," the evil half-ghost answered. "Something about my warning was off so I went into the Ghost Zone and stopped by Clockwork's tower just to find out that your evil self never escaped. Apparently it was just a bad dream," Vlad finished. "Well, I ought to be going. Ta." With that, Vlad left.

"Looks like you don't have to worry about your evil self anymore," Sam stated, looking somewhat relieved.

"Yea," Tucker agreed.

"Wait a minute," Danny started. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Dude, what are you talking about? That's good news," Tucker said.

"It's good news, Tuck. But it doesn't make sense," Danny answered. "Remember a couple days ago? When the Lunch Lady ghost showed up? She said she was trying to hide from Dan Phantom," Danny recalled, trying to put the pieces together.

"Isn't she still in your thermos?" Jazz asked, while entering the room.

"How long have you been there?" Danny asked, surprised that Jazz knew who and what they were talking about.

"Long enough to hear which ghost you were talking about," Jazz answered matter-of-factly. "If you're confused about something let the Lunch Lady ghost go and ask her."

"That's not a bad idea," Danny agreed. He grabbed the thermos and pushed the release button.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The Box Ghost yelled as he was freed from the thermos. "YOU CANNOT HOLD ME, WITHIN THE CONFINES OF A CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER! BEWARE!" After he made that tiny speech, the Box Ghost flew away.

"We can recapture him later," Danny told his friends, who were trying to catch the Box Ghost before he could escape again. "Right now we have to ask the Lunch Lady about why she was trying to hide."

"Is he gone yet?" The Lunch Lady ghost asked fearfully.

"He was never freed," Danny answered. "What makes you think that he was free in the first place?"

"Youngblood told me that he was free. But if he was never freed...that means..." The Lunch Lady ghost trailed off as she came to a realization. "He will pay!" She yelled, as she flew away.

"Well, at least we know at least some of what's going on," Tucker stated.

"Yes," Danny started. "But we still don't know the whole truth."

Sam started thinking. After a minute, she gave her insight. "Maybe it was a prank. Either that, or some student at X has a grudge against Phantom."

"My bet is on prank," Danny agreed. "But in order to know for sure, we're gonna have to ask Fillmore and Ingrid for help."

"To help us? Or help Phantom?" Tucker asked.

"Hmm..." Sam started thinking. "He's got a good point.Tucker and I_could_ always ask them with Phantom."

"Good thinking," Danny complimented. "We'll have to think of the rest of the plan tomorrow. For now, let's just all get some sleep." With that, the ghost-fighting trio all went to bed.

* * *

**_So...how was that? I'm sorry if it seems that it's just been skipping around. I'm HOPING that this chapter came out better than I thought it would. If not...oh well. _**

**_It WILL be a while before I update again. I've got school stuff and now I've got tennis practice (like all over the place. I don't even know when my practices (and games) will be yet.) Just thought I'd let you know._**

**_If you liked it, please review! _**

**_If not, then you shouldn't even be reading this._**

**_Thanks for being so patient with me! _**:)


	10. Author's Note

Hey everyone.

I'm sorry to announce that this story is officially on hiatus. I have a serious case of writer's block, and I have a lot going on right now. I am working on the next chapter, but it's gonna be a long time before it's posted.

Sorry, guys. And Thanks for being so patient and staying with the story. I'll update as soon as I can.

-Queen S of Randomness 016


	11. Day Five

_**Hey everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the hiatus...I had a bad case of writer's block & I had a lot going on...plus...now school has started again (Junior year has finally arrived)...but at least be happy that I'm FINALLY updating! & just a reminder this takes place after "Reality Trip" (as far as Danny Phantom is concerned at least (that way we all know how far along Danny is with his powers)) **_

_**One reviewer brought up the question on how Vlad knew Danny's evil future self. I guess I should've put how in the last chapter...Evil Danny "introduced" himself to Vlad in the dream.**_

**_And once again Thank you to everyone that reviewed! _**

_**Anyway…here's your disclaimer… **_

**_DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FILLMORE OR DANNY PHANTOM! FILLMORE BELONGS TO SCOTT GIMPLE & DISNEY! & DANNY PHANTOM BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN & NICKELODEON!_**

**_CLAIMER- I OWN THE PLOT!_**

CHAPTER 10……DAY FIVE AT THE CONVENTION…

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

The next morning, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were all up and ready to go. They were just waiting for Jack and Maddie so they could drop Jazz off at the library and then go to X Middle School for another day of the convention. When they got there, Fillmore and Ingrid were once again there to help them set up.

After they finished helping the Fentons set up, Fillmore, Ingrid, Danny, Sam, and Tucker all started walking around. Eventually they found a spot where they could just sit and talk, like they did the past four days. After about an hour of talking, Fillmore and Ingrid had to go to safety patrol HQ for a few minutes. While they were gone, the ghost-fighting trio tried to figure out how to put their plan into action.

"So should we ask when they get back?" Tucker asked.

"First we need to figure out if we're gonna ask them with Danny as his ghost half or his human half," Sam replied.

"Maybe we could ask with me as Danny Fenton, but tell them that Danny Phantom will meet them somewhere and explain things more," Danny said.

"What do you mean by 'explain things more?'" Sam asked, confused.

"We could just kinda start the topic, but we won't tell them everything we know. We'll tell them that we don't really know everything. Then we can point them in Danny Phantom's direction where I'll, as my ghost half of course, tell them the rest," Danny ansered.

"Sounds like a plan. Now back to my first question...are we gonna ask them for help when they get back?" Tucker asked.

"Ask us what?" someone asked. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked up to see that Fillmore and Ingrid returned.

"We were gonna ask later, like maybe when lunch started, but we have a friend who has a problem, and he could use our help," Sam spoke up first.

"The only problem is we can't help him alone, so we need some help," Danny continued.

"Sure. We'd be glad to help you guys," Ingrid answered. "What's the problem?"

Danny decided to speak up this time. "We don't know all the details, but we have a friend, who's a ghost by the way, who's having a bit of identity problems."

"Identity problems?" Fillmore wondered.

"Yeah. Like I said, I don't know all the details, but we do know where you can find our ghost friend for more information. His name is Danny Phantom, by the way. We'll talk to him tonight and set up a meeting for sometime tomorrow," Danny finished.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan," Fillmore replied.

A few hours later, lunch came. Fillmore and Ingrid had to go back to Safety Patrol HQ for a few minutes so the ghost fighting trio decided now would be a good time to say that they've set up a meeting time with Danny Phantom.

"So it's settled that we'll have them talk to Danny Phantom tomorrow during lunchtime. Right?" Danny asked his friends, just to be sure he had it right.

"Right," Sam and Tucker answered.

Soon after the ghost fighting trio finished that conversation, Fillmore and Ingrid returned.

"Hey guys," Fillmore greeted.

"Hey," the trio replied.

Danny decided that to tell the two safety patrollers about the meeting with Phantom. "We were able to talk to Phantom while you guys were at HQ. He told us to tell you that tomorrow at lunch would be the best time to meet him. He just wants to know if there's anywhere where nobody will see him," Danny explained.

"No one is ever in the west hallway. There might be the best place to meet him," Ingrid answred.

"Great. So Phantom will meet you guys in the west hallway at lunch tomorrow," Danny replied.

* * *

**_Ok. I know that this isn't my best chapter, but I've been busy and had a few personal issues going on. I'm HOPING that this chapter is better than I think...but if it's not then I can live with that. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Like I said before, I'm REALLY sorry it took me so long to update._**

**_It WILL be a while before I update again. I've got school stuff. Plus, I have some personal issues to deal with._**

**_If you liked it, please review! _**

**_If not, then you shouldn't even be reading this._**

**_Thanks for being so patient with me! _**:)


	12. Sorry guys Author's Note

Hey guys! I know you're all looking forward to the next chapter, but I thought I should let you know that it will probablyly be a while before I update again (probably not as long as last time). I can only type so fast with one hand. I managed to fracture 3 of my fingers a couple nights ago, so I can really only use 1 hand. (I know that I'm like the worst updater ever & this is my second author's note in 3 chapters, but I thought you all should know.)

Thanks for understanding and being patient with me! I hope I'll be able to update sooner than I think I can, but I don't wanna make any promises just in case.)

-Queen S of Randomness 016 :)


	13. Day Six Last Day

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the long wait...I had a little (ok...maybe a major case of) writer's block I've also been busy with school stuff. School's back in session now. And since I started college this year, it's gonna be busy for me. I just didn't have a lot of time to work on this.**_

**_And once again Thank you to everyone that reviewed! (and a HUGE thanks to everyone for being so patient!) _**

_**Anyway…here's your disclaimer… **_

**_DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN FILLMORE OR DANNY PHANTOM! FILLMORE BELONGS TO SCOTT GIMPLE & DISNEY! & DANNY PHANTOM BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN & NICKELODEON! (I also don't own "Call of Duty 4" or "Nazi Zombies")_**

**_I only own the plot (and the two people I made responsible for stealing Danny Phantom's identity)._**

CHAPTER 11…DAY SIX AT THE CONVENTION…

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Jack and Maddie were back demonstrating their equipment for the ghost hunters' convention at X, while Danny, Sam, and Tucker hung out with Fillmore and Ingrid.

After about an hour of talking, they got bored from just sitting there talking.

"Why don't we go to the arcade we have here?" Ingrid suggested.

"Wait. There's an _arcade_ here?" Tucker asked excitedly.

"Yeah. It's called 'The Arcade.'" Ingrid answered. "I know. The name's not that interesting, but I can tell you that we have a lot of fun video games there," she added when she saw the look on Danny, Sam, and Tucker's faces.

When they got to The Arcade, Danny and Tucker immediately ran off to play some of the games. Sam, Fillmore, and Ingrid went to play some games too, but they didn't go as quickly as Danny and Tucker did. Sam muttered a quick "boys..." before looking for a game to play.

Danny was having fun playing "Call of Duty 4," when his ghost sense went off. "Oh great," he muttered. "Just when I was about to beat this level." With that, he disappeared to find a place to go ghost.

* * *

**MEANWHILE...**

Two students, Joe Howard and Tom DeLancy, were in an empty classroom, deciding on what they should do next.

"I think we should just turn ourselves in before we get caught," Joe started. "Maybe they won't be as hard on us."

Tom gave Joe a "stop being ridiculous" look. "Do you honestly think that's what will happen if we just turn ourselves in? We'll get the same punishment whether we turn ourselves in or not. What we need to do is hide the evidence."

"How are we going to do that without being caught?"

"Will you stop worrying? I'll handle it," Tom promised.

* * *

**WITH DANNY...**

Danny was able to sneak away to go ghost. When he returned as Danny Phantom, he found out who the annoyance was this time.

"You cannot stop me! For I am Technus! Master of-"

"Master of unwanted long- winded introductions! We get it! Can we just get to the part where I kick your butt? I'm kind of on a tight schedule," Danny said, cutting Technus' long introduction short.

"You cannot defeat me this time, ghost child! For I, Technus, have all the technology I need to defeat you!" With that, Technus flew into into the machine where someone was playing "Nazi Zombies."

The machine, which was overshadowed by Technus, came to life, sending wires flying in an attempt to hit Danny.

Danny was able to dodge the first wire, but unfortunately didn't see the other one that came his way. He was knocked back into the wall. Not willing to give up, Danny got back up and fired a ghost ray at Technus, destroying the machine, and sending Technus out. Technus wasn't willing to give up. He just flew into another game console, ready to attack again.

* * *

**WITH SAM, TUCKER, FILLMORE, AND INGRID...**

Meanwhile, during the fight, Sam, Tucker, Fillmore, and Ingrid took cover on the other side of the room, close to the door. Sam noticed that Danny had left the thermos in his backpack, which she was holding.

"Tucker, we've got to get this to Danny..." Sam started. "Phantom..." She added, realizing that she almost blew Danny's cover.

Tucker, on the other hand, noticed the looks on Fillmore's and Ingrid's faces. "Something tells me you know about Danny," he stated.

"We kinda figured it out a couple days ago," Ingrid answered. "We realized that when Danny Fenton left, Danny Phantom showed up."

"Plus, they look very similar," Fillmore finished. "How did he become half ghost?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other and told the safety patrollers the story.

* * *

**WITH DANNY...**

After a few minutes, Danny was able to weaken Technus a little. He reached behind his back to get the thermos out, but realized he left it with Sam and Tucker. As he flew over to retrieve it from them, he was zapped. He fell to the ground and looked back to see that Technus overshadowed another game console. After regaining his strength, Danny shot the console with a ghost ray and continued over to get the thermos.

"Guys, I need the-" Danny started, but was cut off by Sam tossing the thermos to him. "Thanks," with that, he flew back to capture Technus.

"You know, I could've tossed it to him. I was closer," Tucker stated.

"True. But we agreed to never let you handle the thermos after what happened last time," Sam answered.

"Drop the thermos, causing a ton of ghosts to get loose _ONE_ time and you just _can't_ let it go, can you?" Tucker shot back.

Meanwhile, Danny was close to capturing Technus. He blasted yet another game console, causing Technus to come back out, and weakening him a little more.

"You cannot defeat me, ghost child! For I, Technus, am-" Technus started, but was cut off by Danny sucking him into the thermos.

"Defeated... again," Danny remarked, while putting the cap back on the thermos. With that, he flew off to change back into Danny Fenton. While he was running back to join his friends, a black and white fabric caught his eye. "Hmm... this is weird," he said, picking up the piece of fabric. "It looks like Phantom's jumpsuit." With that, he grabbed the jumpsuit and ran back to his friends.

"Hey guys, I found something weird while I was on my way back," Danny started, but was cut off by Sam.

"Fillmore and Ingrid know about the connection between you and Phantom."

"What? How?" Danny asked.

"They figured it out a couple days ago. We should've guessed they would," Tucker answered. "Now what did you find?"

Danny showed them the jumpsuit, "This. I was running back here and saw it behind some kind of bin full of basketballs."

"Can I see that?" Ingrid asked, reaching for the jumpsuit. "There's something in the pocket," she said, pulling out a folded piece up paper. "It looks like a homework assignment, belonging to Joe Howard," she stated while reading the name on it.

"Looks like we need to have a talk with him," Fillmore stated.

* * *

**INTERROGATION...**

Joe was nervously sitting in the interrogation room, waiting for the questioning to stop. "Look, when I agreed to do this, I was told I wouldn't get in any trouble. It was just a harmless prank!" Joe tried defending himself.

"I take it you weren't working alone then?" Fillmore asked.

"No, I wasn't. I'll give you the name of my partner and confess to everything! Just, please, don't give me a harsh punishment!" Joe begged.

"First give us a name, and then we'll see what we can do," Fillmore responded.

"Tom DeLancy. He assured me that we wouldn't get in trouble," Joe answered.

* * *

**LATER...**

Joe and Tom were both punished for the prank they pulled. Tom got three weeks of detention, while Joe got two weeks for cooperating.

"Looks like we wrapped this case up," Ingrid started. "Now all we need to do is write up the report."

* * *

**_Ok. I know that this chapter was rushed (or it seems that way to me at least), but it's up. Like I've said quite a few times, I've just been busy since college started. And I know that I'm probably...no, wait, scratch that, I mean...definitely the worst updater in the world, but I've been busy with school stuff and had a few personal issues going on. I'm HOPING that this chapter is better than I think...but if it's not then I can live with that. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Like I said before, I'm REALLY sorry it took me so long to update. (This chapter is the last chapter before the epilogue)._**

**_I'm not gonna promise to update really soon, but I will promise to update as soon as I can. & on another note...to anyone was looking forward to the sequel for "Another Hero?" I'm sorry to announce that I'm not gonna go through with that. Just too much going on. BUT...if anyone wants to write it I will be more than happy to give you any notes I may (or may not) have had for it! (the epilogue will be up as soon as it's written... which SHOULD be soon)_**

**_If you liked it, please review! _**

**_If not, then you shouldn't even be reading this._**

**_Thanks for being so patient with me! (& also a HUUUUUUUUUUGE thanks, Jenna for reminding me to get a move on! haha) _**:)


	14. Epilogue

_**Hey everyone! This is the epilogue to the story! Just as a warning... the epilogue is really short.**_

* * *

EPILOGUE

The next day, Fillmore and Ingrid returned to the gym to help the Fentons pack all their stuff into the Fenton RV. The convention was over and the Fentons were headed back to Amity Park. After everything was packed up, Jack and Maddie went to talk to Principal Folsom.

"Hey. Thanks for everything. It was nice to meet you guys," Fillmore said.

"You too. And thanks for keeping my secret," Danny replied.

"It's no problem," Ingrid started. "We'll have to keep in touch."

"Definitely," Tucker agreed.

"Okay, kids. Time to start heading home," Maddie announced when she and Jack returned.

* * *

**FENTON RV (RETURNING HOME)...**

"That was actually fun," Sam stated.

""Yeah, it was. And it was nice to make a couple new friends," Danny agreed. "Especially ones who know my secret."

"So, what should we do when we get back home?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know," Danny answered. "Movies? Or the arcade?"

"Sounds like good ideas," Sam agreed.

* * *

**X MIDDLE SCHOOL (SAFETY PATROL HQ)...**

Fillmore and Ingrid returned to the safety patrol HQ after the Fentons left. Jr. Commissioner Vallejo came out of his office to talk to them.

"Nice job with the case guys," Vallejo started. "And with no damage to the school this time."

As if on cue, the phone rang.

"Vallejo," Vallejo answered. "Yes, ma'am. The case has been solved. What? Two thousand dollars worth of damage in the arcade? yes, ma'am." He hung up. **"FILLMOOOOOORRRRRE!"** He yelled, fully aware of who could've been responsible.

* * *

**_OK, guys. that's the end. (I warned you that the epilogue was really short). I'm not particularly proud of how this story turned out. I had most of it planned out, but it just didn't work out that way._**

**_Like I announced in the last chapter... I am sorry to announce that the sequel to "Another Hero?" is not gonna happen. Life has definitely gotten in the way. Since I've entered college, I've been busier with things like studying (and laundry, etc.). If anyone out there wants to write a sequel to "Another Hero?" (or even to this story), just let me know. I'll give you any notes that I may (or may not have) had. (There are no notes for a sequel to this story 'cuz I never planned to do one). _**

**_Thank you to everyone who read this! (not only for reading (& maybe reviewing), but also for being patient with me!) _**

**_Review if you want! (if you didn't like the story, you shouldn't have read it)!_**

**_THANKS AGAIN!_** :D


End file.
